Willow
Willow is a secondary character in A Destiny Found, a story written by user Congela-The-IceWing and is on Wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E Willow is a female MudWing sold to Frigga in the Mud Kingdom in exchange for weapons, and hatched and raised by the IceWing as a result, making her Frigga's second apprentice under Whitecap. Willow now lives with Whitecap in his own forge in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Appearance Willow is a very pale peach colour, with a much darker burgundy colour along her back. Her eyes are violet colour, bearing resemblance to a condition known as Alexandria's Genesis. She's more built than Whitecap but doesn't have quite as much muscle as Glow. It's more that she has a lot of overall mass than the rest of the group. Biography Pre-Series Willow was sold to Frigga in the Mud Kingdom in exchange for weapons. Willow hatched in the mountains and was raised by Frigga alongside Whitecap. She, Whitecap, and Frigga all helped to raise Glow. A Destiny Found Whitecap and Willow are waiting for Frigga to return from her venture, only to see that she had brought home the egg of the SkyWing of destiny. She admits that she watched her brother, Hvitur, a Talon of Peace, die in order to save the egg. She instructs Willow to prepare a nest for the egg and leaves Whitecap and Frigga alone for the moment. Whitecap and Willow are visiting the forge in the Sky Kingdom. Willow begins chastising Corona for the prank she pulled on Kite (Congela) and Whitecap comes to diffuse the situation. After Glow finishes teaching Kite some combat moves, Willow and Whitecap depart to return to their forge. Glow and Corona accompany them to the border of the Mud Kingdom when Corona has an emotional outburst. Willow doesn't know what to say, but goes with Whitecap back to their forge and leaves Glow to deal with Corona's situation. When Glow and her family arrive at Whitecap's forge (with Condor (Congela)), Willow tends to Corona's injuries, once again chastising her for not being more careful. Corona brushes her off much to Willow's annoyance. Willow wishes Frigga goodbye that night when she reveals that she's taking a break to grieve in the Rainforest Kingdom and falls asleep with the rest of the group. Wings of Fire: An Ocean Return Coming soon... Personality Willow seems to very much be the overprotective, overbearing, paranoid big sister. She gets on Corona's nerves especially, but Whitecap's always there with his cool demeanor to take Willow back a step. Willow means well and acts like the big sister she should be, but oversteps her bounds. She's probably the most responsible dragon in the group to a fault, whereas Whitecap is more laid back than she is. Relationships Frigga Her and Frigga seems to act as co-parents to the younger members, Frigga being a more maternal figure and Willow being a more fraternal figure. Whitecap Her and Whitecap are the closest in terms of a sibling bond. They grew up together under Frigga and as such complete each other. Willow always teases and pokes fun at him in a very caring way while he dials her paranoid antics back when she gets too overbearing. Since they both took a co-teaching dynamic to Glow growing up, this helped them develop their sense of teamwork. Glow Willow helped Whitecap and Frigga raise Glow and acts more like an equal with Glow much like she acts with Whitecap. They have a fairly standard sibling relationship. Corona Corona's the one Willow often gets at the most. Willow always seems to tell Corona to stay out of trouble or to be more careful, which doesn't always have the best affect on the SandWing. Luckily, either Whitecap or Glow have learned how to diffuse any arguments between the two. Nevertheless, Willow still cares for her and Corona in return, despite their glaring differences and attitudes. Evenstar Willow has a very neutral relationship with Evenstar. She trusts him to deal with the rest of the group and respects him fairly. Kite Willow seems to worry about Kite a lot. Especially when Corona's pulling a trick or doing something dangerous. Kite and Corona are the ones Willow dotes on the most, albeit for different reasons. Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:LGBT+